


The Limit is Unlimited

by Franbergh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franbergh/pseuds/Franbergh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all I want is more Stiles to annoy Derek. More lovey-dovey-killing-ripping-snuggling thing :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Express

**Author's Note:**

> Me, personally still want Stiles to annoy Derek like on daily basis.
> 
> But since Derek is kind of nurturing a pack of his own and get himself busy mentoring the new babies, we really have to kick Stiles inside Derek's ring.
> 
> So we can have more lovey-dovey killing-ripping-snugling thing.

Blood dripping on Stiles' shirt when he's sitting on his jeep. It's not a serious wound though but his face is exaggerate that Derek rolls his eyes. 

"So, get going! Time's ticking." He said, decide to ignoring Stiles' hurting groan.

"Can't you see I'm wounded here? At least let me catch my breath. It's not like I'm a werewolf. I'm not patching up myself like you guys!" 

"Thats just scratch. You just exaggerate." Derek's answer obviously hurts Stiles. It's a scratch indeed, but it still hurts.

"Yeah? Well you don't know because you never have a wound that need days, weeks to heal!" 

"It will heal within hours. You just have a nosebleed for knocking your face on steering wheel-"

"You knocked me!"

"Doesn't matter! Go!"

"I hate you!"


	2. Weakling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because in the world of supernatural, a human is still a human. Unless you become a batman.

Aiden watch Derek and Stiles back and forth. That one thing just slipped his mouth about detail description of Stiles, by Derek.

"Skinny, weak, pale, defenseless?" Stiles repeats. 

The skinny, weak, pale, defensesless boy trying to take a deep breath calmly. Summoning a few oni to kick Derek's werewolf ass sounds a very brilliant idea if only he still got Nogitsune's power.

"You add too much credit on weak and pale. Never said that!" Derek defend himself, ignoring Stiles' protests.

"Still have the same point,"

"I dont really care about your skin preferences!"

"Whatever. Have you brainwashed yourself when I kicked your skinny and defenseless werewolf ass and literally throwing you to the wall few days ago?" Stiles almost happy voice somehow iritate the sourwolf that he stop focusing on his task and facing Stiles. 

"Don't tell me that's you!"

"Well, it's not like everyday I got the chance-" before Stiles finished his excuse Derek reach his collar but luckly Aiden is standing there so Stiles can use him as a werewolf shield. "Why are you such a bully?! You don't use violence on daily basis!" 

"I'm not. Just you. Because you seems need it!"

"You know what? I think I need to see Kira. She might can revive something else for me again." Stiles grab his backpack and shot a glare at Derek. "You should prepare yourself!"

"Yea! Yea! I'm here all day long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think sometimes Stiles really want to get revenge since he always get bullied by his supernatural surrounding :D


	3. Miguel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek should know that Stiles is a bad idea. But he got no choice. Now he is a pawn in Stiles' evil plan.

The my house my rules thing somehow put Stiles into a state of more creative idea.

Derek's good looking-ness isn't something he failed to notice. In fact, Stiles' so much aware of Derek's beauty. To think he often think quite much about what makes a man looks attractive to another man and makes him start to wonder whether he is capable of being a gay.

"So, I got an idea and I'll need some help!" Stiles eyes scanning at Derek's whole body which sent a creepy goosebumps on his skin. 

"What?"

"Have you ever wonder if you look attractive to guys?" finally the wonderment escapes Stiles mouth. Derek's almost seen shrunk at the question. Suddenly he feel a dangerous vibe from the pale boy. 

His instinct tell him to run. To stay away from the weak boy he never failed to threat before. He's fine with gays, but never think to be one of them.  
But he has no choice right now. He need a place to hide.

"Take off your jacket."

Derek's 100% sure he need to flee the scene immediately. But then..

"I'm calling Danny over. He's quite good with computer. But since he seems unwilling to help, I think you can be a huge help to change his mind." Stiles explain his plan, still unaware of Derek's reaction.

"You want me to scare him?" Derek finally able to calm his nerve. He was afraid he'll get into uncomfortable situation. But he felt lighter when his choice now is more into violence. He can handle beating people.

"No! Don't! Be nice to him! All you have to do is looking pretty and if we're lucky he'll fall for you and he might do anything we say-"

"No way!" Derek almost jump back. The creepy sensation has return.

"It's not that hard!"

"No. Way. I will never seducing a man! Ever!" He add the last word when he see Stiles ready to give him more reason. Stiles is ready to debate but they heard a knock on his door.

"Fine! Just sit there!" 

\--000--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is how the whole Miguel's situation begin. Miguel has no choice but help and fall into Stiles' evil plan :)


	4. Guide to a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a rare species is stranded in your room, it's a perfect chance to get to know them.

When Derek arrived in the neighborhood, he saw the blue jeep just pulled over. And then it's driver like usual so oblivious with his surroundings scurrying to get into the house.

Stiles' head is full with a lot of things that he just automaticly screaming "Dad, I'm home!" when he thought he heard a click -he doesn't even remember that his father's car isn't home yet-.

So, when he open his bedroom door, he's literally jump back when a dark shadow crouching in his window.

"Holly! What the.. What are you doing?!"  
"Hiding." Derek casually slide himself into the room, completely unbothered to explain his action.

"What?! No! No! No! You not hiding in my room again! Anyway, can't you use the front door?! You're not supposed to be able to get in if i'm not letting you in!" Derek rolls his eyes. He ignore Stiles and sit in the corner.  
"Hmpf!" so Stiles giving up.

"I thought you're supposed to babysitting." Just a few minutes after Stiles giving up he turn from his table to ask the sourwolf who calmly reading his encyclopaedia in the corner.

"I was doing it," 

"Doing it? Like right now?"  
"Yeah,"  
"What? You can do that ninja thing like make a copy of yourself and the other you were with your pack training them those kind of thing?"  
"No, idiot! That kind of thing is impossible anyway."  
"I've seen the impossible things, so i don't think the ninja things are too impossible!"

"No. Werewolves are real. Ninjas are fiction!" Derek begin to feel annoyed but still focused on the book. But not Stiles. Now his complete focus is on ninja.

"I don't think ninjas are fiction! There is record about real ninja in history. They have a record of a ninja clan somewhere in Japan. They even have a real ninja village, like until today! Even nowdays Japanese mafia still have a ninja squad!" another Stilinski knowledge which a lot of times Scott find it super weird. Where did Stiles fill his head with those useless knowledge anyway?!

"Whatever! I got nothing to do with ninja, okay! I'm hiding and see if they can found me. That simple!" finally Derek giving up. He just can't handle Stiles' rambling.

"Oh." so Stiles simply accept it and back to his homework. And Derek can take a calm breath. Finally, peace.

For a while.

"Don't you can track by smell?! Isn't this some kind of super easy test even for your newbies pack?!" Stiles turn back to Derek again who just trying to calm himself even though his face is clearly looks irritated.  
"I have taken care of it. Besides, Scotts' scent can cover mine."   
"Oh." So once again Stiles return to his homework.

"How you can't figure out your uncle's scent when he's running around killing people in town back then?" Stiles' curiosity kicking back.  
"Because that's unthinkable. He's been frozen for years."  
Quiet for a minute.

"Do you guys marking your territory?"  
"We're not dog!"

Another minute.

"Can you actually hear a dog whistle? So you guys can basically running blind like a bat."

Another minute.

"Do you have a good term with cat?"

Another minute.

"If two werewolves have a baby. Will the baby automaticly turn into were-baby-wolf? If the baby born right on a full moon, will the baby just turn into wrewolf? That can be thriller!"

"Don't you have homework to do?" finally Derek can't handle his irritation. He told himself already, Stiles is a bad idea. 

"I'm done!" Stiles answers happily. Obviously feel excited that now he got 100% focus to dissecting the werewolf knowledge straight from the Alpha.

Derek can clearly smell the excitement. 50% focus Stiles' is irritating enough. He and his endless question that only sounds stupid when you trying to answer it. And 100% Stiles only means one thing: headache. So when Stiles is ready for his next question..

"Did werewolves family really-"  
"Boyd's here. Gotta run!" And gone the Alpha leaving the curious human by himself with unanswered questions.

"Maybe I can test those to Scott." And he happily skipping down to the kitchen to make sandwich. 

Werewolf can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need more idea and more derek. It's been too lonely without derek on the group.


	5. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes too many will damage your brain. And we all know Stiles talk too much.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd raise their brows when they notice how Derek turn his head too quickly when Isaac told him about having chemical class today with Lydia. The turn is at the mention of Scott and his sidekick Stiles who also in the same class. But they swear on the name of their werewolf ears and fur, it's because of Stiles' name.

Isaac not gonna make it a big deal if only he didn't hear how his leader mumble that skinny kid's name on his sleep this morning when he and Boyd arrived at Derek's place. Which quite weird since Derek usually fully awake when he call the pack to gather.

So, Isaac's grin just go wider when he accidentally or fortunately or as planned get a chance to ask Stiles of what happened last night because Erica have no idea about what happened during her passing out after kanima attacked her in swimming pool, she only know Derek drenched when he wake her up. Stiles too when they met him with super-dry Scott.

Before Isaac even begin his introduction, Stiles just shoot him with a threat of making him into a nice shawl of wolf fur. Like he is so capable of beating him with one finger. That's just sounds too funny that Isaac can't stop grinning.

"Okay. Put aside Lydia. Actually I want to know about what happened last night?"

"Lydia was in her car when Erica drag me to Derek!"

"Derek startled when we mention your name this morning!"

"Good! Fear me! He really should know when to trust people!"

"He calling your name in his sleep!"

_"Isaac! Shut up! I'm not!"_

Isaac suddenly glance at the window when he heard Derek's voice. The grin returned and goes wider.

"He can sleep? How dare he. My body wrecked. I can barely sleep. And after two hours did he even say thanks? None!"

Now the curiosity grows bigger.

"SWITCH!" Prof. Harris hit the bell and everyone begin to move switching seats.

Out there Boyd eyeing Derek suspiciously and Derek just ignore the curious vibe Boyd sending him. He's not having a good night sleep after two hours of Stiles constant rambling right in his ear of how it's a very rare situation where Lydia is waiting for him after years of ignorance, of how Lydia sometimes like a cold blooded killer but actually deep so very very deep down she's a nice girl and so on and so on.

Add a literally Stiles swimming and nonstop talking in his dream is so not helpfull. So he really have more than enough dose of Stiles for a whole week.

So without thinking, like it's just slipped smoothly out of his lips like it's already a storage of knowledge that is supposed to be in his head for forever, he just use it to reason with Scott about Lydia.

"Even Stiles calls her cold blooded!"

Boyd and Scott just wince. And a few moment later Derek just realize what he said and decide to ignore the two's reaction.

Stiles really poisoned him.


End file.
